My Sin Yep I took it from a soap opera
by Glee Clue Rock 1251
Summary: Kendell is about to get married, but Ms. Knight has some bad news. Read it if you like . if someone thinks i should change it to M then i will. i decicde to make it longer now. Got Open Office Its your change to be a writer read and find out how. And I might delet this story unless someone wants to help me
1. Chapter 1

My Sin

I was adjusting my tie; I kept glancing over at the mirror for at least the fiftieth time, and would look over at

Logan, Carlos, and my best man, James. God I was turning into James. "Dude, chill out man your turning into me."

James joked lightheartedly. They laughed at James' comment. I let out a nervous laugh. I looked at my best friends.

This was the day. The most important day of my life, so far nothing could go wrong. I mean I'm marrying the girl of

my dreams. I'll tell you it was a hard choice picking out who was going to be the best man. It was answered when I

had to choose the color of my tux, thankfully James was there. Who knew there was so many colors for tuxes. "Do

you think she's going to show?" I asked nervously, which was very out of character for me. They knew I was talking

about by mom; by the way they shifted in their seats. Logan cleared his throat "Yeah, actually she's here to um talk to

you man. Do you want me to go get her?" he asked hesitantly. I nodded: Logan and Carlos left the room leaving me

alone with James. I turned to face him still nervous. "James, what do you think she'll say?" I asked in a small voice;

fidgeting with the collar of my shirt. "Hmmm, I don't know maybe reasons why you shouldn't marry Jo." he joked, but

underneath the humor I could tell he was as just as clueless, as me. I sighed "Why does she hate Jo, she's so

lovable." I asked in defeat. It was true my mom hated Jo for reason or another. I just can't believe my mom could

even hoarder hate for anyone, but she did and it had to be with the woman I've ever loved. James shrugged "I don't

know dude maybe it's that 'you're not good enough for my little boy' thing." He used air quotes causing me to laugh. I

shook my head. James does know how to get me to laugh. There was a knock at the door, James and I flinched, as

the door opened. Luckily it was Carlos at the door, I relaxed a little waiting for him to say something. He pointed to

the door and mouthed "She's coming." Then left, James sighed and gently smacked my arm "Good luck bro." Now I

was alone, preparing myself for what my mom would release in our discussion. I stood my ground when I saw her

come in. she was wearing a knee length red dress. I gave her a small smile. She grimly smiled, crossing her arms

slowly across her chest and putting weight on her left leg."Well, I'm here to tell you Kendall I want you to get married

to her." She said with disgust. I flipped out walked straight up to her and asked…no…demanded an answer. "Why?" I

questioned; desperation rang clear in my voice. She stayed stern and shifted her weight to her other leg. "I just don't

want you too." She answered, as if it were that simple. I scoffed "No, tell me mom why don't you want me to be

happy with Jo." I demanded my voice went up an octave. She took a step back and looking down at the ground. "I

have my reasons Kendall. I am your mother." She said sternly. "Why?" I shouted I didn't care she was ruining my big

day. Anger was the only emotions in her eyes "Because She's your sister and aunt!" she said quietly. I was taken

aback. "Wha-what?" I was stunned she must be wrong. "My father is Jo's as well. Now Jo is the reminder of that damn

night Kendall. You have to understand why." She sobbed uncontrollably forgetting to keep her composure. I couldn't

comprehend what she was telling me. I lowered myself onto the ground not looking at anything in particular. I got into

a fetal position hugging myself. "I had to give her up, I couldn't stand see her. She wasn't made out of love like you

or Katie. I was…" her voice trailed off not wanting to finish her thought. She didn't need to I knew what she meant. I

shut my eyes. Rape. It echoed in my mind. I plugged my ears trying to get it to stop echoing. It did when I shut my

eyes tight. "That's what makes it hard for me to see her." I stated mostly to myself "Your father didn't want anyone to

know that secret of ours." She said ashamed. Dad knew? I swallowed hard; I gripped at the carpet trying to find

something that was stable. "Sh-she looks s-so much l-like h-him." Her voice was raw and still with disgust. I looked

at her. The makeup she had on was now running, her eyes a shade of red. I looked at the floor. She was telling the

truth. I got up, wiped the tears away, and walked to the door; ignoring my mom's desperate cries. I looked down at

my watch "6:00 pm" I heard the car pull up and saw Camille walk out and, then Jo. She looked beautiful like a snow

angel with her rosey cheeks in the cold winter Minnesota weather. She looked up at the church and breathed a shakey

breath. Logan was waiting there smiling. I saw him whisper Jo something that made her giggle. I cringed at the

noise. I dreaded this moment and I walked up them. I didn't want to hurt her, but I had to I just can't bring myself to

lie to her Jo was surprised to see me, but still welcomed me with a warm smile. She was about to reach over to give

me a hug when I rejected her. I saw her smile drop and grow nervous. There was hurt in her eyes. I swallowed hard

and looked at the ground not wanting to look at her anymore. "Dude, what's wrong?" Logan said grabbing my arm. I

shrugged him off. "The wedding's off." I stated and walked away from them not wanting to explain what was going

on. I heard them cry out my name, but I didn't look back. I needed to go somewhere I could drown my sorrows. I just

wiped the last tears I was going to shed for my sister and continued walking. Where? I don't know, but away from

this madness. I realized now that not only did my mom comment sin, so did I. Am I going to hell?

_**A/N: Ok well I got this idea when I saw this soap opera in Spanish with my mom and that's kind of what it**_

_** was about. I know weird and twisted, but hey that's was gets attention right? Well I just didn't feel like **_

_**updating the other story I'm working on, but not to worry I'll finish the story before the year ends…maybe**_

_** c: well I guess review this I'm a bit nervous about this one I'm not sure if its good. Don't be mad at me **_

_**for having this idea, I read a fanfic on here that's called "Big Time What?" and well it got me thinking so I **_

_**wrote this. Sorry to all of you Kendall and Jo lovers out there, but its just so weird that they look alike. **_

_**Haha imagination got the best of me now. Everyone that reads this you HAVE to go check out **_

_**FirstLadyJonas' stories they are epic! You'll be sorry if you don't heed my warning.**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Kendall." I heard someone shout but it was barely audible. I was sobbing to the point where I felt like the air was

escaping from me. I was gasping for air. "Kendall." I heard again; behind my blurry vision I got into the nearest cab

not caring for anyone or anything. I just couldn't stick around here anymore. "Where to?" The cab driver asked. "I

don't care anywhere just not here." I said looking out the window seeing Logan run after the cab. I sighed with relief

once I saw him stop running. I lean into the back of the seat "Take me to South side park." I said finally once I was

calm enough to speak. I was quiet in the cab and I hate every minute of it I needed to keep my mind off of the

information I was told today. I desperately thing of any hockey team I've ever liked, andwhat I like about them.

"That'll be 20.56." the guy said. I grabbed a handful of money and flung towards him and got out of the cab. Once the

cab left I walked down the trail and into the wood and found the tree house me and the guys built when we were

kids. I smiled bitterly at the sight and climbed up the tree in the house. It was small but it was the only place I knew

that had no lies, no dirty secrets, just an empty space with four wooden walls covered with hockey teams, popstars

James liked, and that Mathematician chick Logan is obsessed with. I wasn't must, but like I said it was reliable. I

crawled my way to the window and stared out. How could this happen? Why me? This day was suppose to be the

happiest day of my life not the worst. Tears sprang out of my eyes and down my cheek to my chin and then soa

king

my pants legs. "I knew you'd be here." I jumped at the sound of the voice immediately wishing the floor would

swallow me whole. Maybe this small window is big enough for me to jump out. Before I could make another move

Logan's arms were around my shoulders giving me a friendly hug. I wanted to so badly push him away; yell at him for

not being with Jo, giving her some excuse as to why I called off the wedding. He pulled apart to see my face. He

looked concerned "I guess the little chat with your mom didn't go, so well then?" he asked. A sob escaped my lips. I

couldn't answer him. "Dude, tell me what did she say to you? What made you cancel the wedding?" he asked search

for the answer in my eyes. I shut my eyes replaying the words in my mind "She's your sister and aunt Kendall" I

shook my head afraid to use my voice, afraid that I would voice out the truth and he was think I'm worst than scum.

"No, tell me you were more than happy to marry Jo. She must have say something that made you change your mind."

he said the anger was bubbling in his voice. I looked away from him and shook my head again. He grunted in

frustration; he shook me as if that would wake me up. I wished I was dream...Maybe I am and this is all a nightmare

and as soon as I wake up I'll be ready for my wedding, waiting for Jo to walk down the isle. I would around the

church and see my mom, Katie smiling at me, then look at my best friends mentally wishing my the best in life. There

the music would start and Jo would walk down towards me with a big smile and we would get marry and live happily.

A tear slid down my cheek as squeezed my eyes trying to wake up. "Kendall, tell me I'm begging you." Logan said his

voice now filled with sorrow. I stayed quiet trying to weigh my options. "I couldn't do it." I whispered; hoping that he

couldn't hear the lie in it. "But why?" he asked his voice cracking. I looked down at the floor and shrugged off his

arms "B-because J-jo is my." I couldn't bring myself to say so I stopped. "Your what?" he asked trying to get me to

say it. I looked up at him in anger. Why couldn't he just leave me alone. "I stopped loving her." I said so coldly I felt

the frostbite in the words. Logan froze ((no pun intended :)) "What?" he said finally breaking the agonizing silence. I

cleared my throat trying to bring up any false anger "You heard me." I said bitterly. He shook his head "Kendall, how

could you be so, so cold this isn't like you." he said eyeing me skeptically. I looked away then back at Logan. He shook

his head disapprovingly. I hated that, but I'd rather him be mad at me then to look at me like I'm some sick person.

He gave me a last look before leaving. As he descended down to the opening of the tree house, he stopped "You'll tell

me the truth someday, I just hope it's not too late for you." he warned his voice full of sympathy. "Get out." I said

simply no emotion in my voice. I stared out the small window watching the moon, soon the sun was rising, so I knew I

had to go home and face the wrath of everyone's anger. Times like these I wished I was dead. I crawled out the tree

house and began walking slowly to the last place I didn't to go. I looked down at my phone. I stopped walking and sat

down on the ground and turned on the phone; watching as my phone overload on the missed calls, voice mails, and

unanswered text messages. I decided to listen to the voice mail first. Let's just say it varied to pleas for me to come

back to the church to death threats. Same goes for text messages. I guess this is my damnation now; I'm the most

hated man in Minnesota. Can I die now?

_**A/N: How was that? So like I did last chapter I need your input on this story or else it's not going to be written :) **__**I know it wasn't exactly how you all wanted it, but I was tried involving all your ideas in this chapter. **__**It kind of sucks considering I'm well me and I'm sleepy. I'm going to update my other story also, so that chapter might suck to if so **__**I'm sorry for that chapter too. ** _


	3. Chapter 3

Hey readers,

I know you are looking for the next chapter for this story. I was too because i liked this story. And the writer was going to have someone adopt this story so i told the person i would to it for you the readers. the person **_kill me with words_** let me do this and so know i am the person that is going to be writing this and i am new to be adopting stories and i kind of dont know how yet but dont worry i am still going to be learning that and your writer _**kill me with words**_ are going to write you a note about me doing this too. The persons readers if you have any ideas for this story tell me and i will put them on i dont know when i am going to post the next chapter but dont worry i will do it soon.

thanks,

glee clue rock 1251 :-)

P.S.

this is just helping someone i am still going to have the story you people have voted for so keep voting for me and thanks agains! _**I have something else to say i had ideas but i dont know anymore i forgot about what i whated to write so i might delet this story unless you have ideas to help me and i know you might be thinking i wrote this already i know but if you dont want me to delet this pm me for ideas and know i need people to vote about this but i am not going to but it on my polls you have to review and say yes you want me to keep this or not you dont and give your ideas please so i know and do the same for just one moment too thanks for your time to read this and the votes are going good on what story you what me to do too i will tell you soon thanks again bye**_


	4. Chapter 4

At the wedding

Jo goes " what is going on?" James,Carlos, and Camille was was hugging a crying Jo. Then they heared There

named being called they turned around and saw Logan was was running towards them. When he came over by

them Jo goes " What is wrong?" Katie goes " where is he?" Logan " I don't know he was in the tree house." Carlos

" wait where is he now?" Logan" I don't know!" James" we have to find out what is wrong with him." Katie " let's

go and see where is he?" the six of them went to the tree house but don't see him there. Jo goes " where is he, he

is not here." James then got his cellphone and goes" hey kendell where are you please answer we are worry about

you. Katie goes " maybe he is at our house?" the five looked at each other and they ran to the knights house.

Meanwhile

Kendell had a knife and was in his room cutting him self he was crying and cutting. Then he looked at the knife

and knew what he had to do. He grabbed the knife and was ready to put it throw his skin when he saw a gun. He

was looking at it and thought to use it then the knife. He grabbed the gun and was ready to use it he take his last breath and whisper a goodbye

The others ran in front of the knights house a little mad /sad/worry for there brother/friend/and boyfriend then

they heard a BOOM jo goes " what was that?" the others don't know what to say and they ran in the house and to

kendell's room and when they got in there they saw kendell unconscious on the floor. Logan bent down and was

checking for a pulse and after five minutes he found a little one. Logan goes" James called the ambulance." they

just sat there when the ambulance came. The paramedics put kendell on the stretcher and loaded him in the

ambulance. The six was running to the car and was following the ambulance. When they got to the hospital they

sat in the waiting room waiting for information about kendell. Everyone was crying but Logan and James. After a

while Jo goes " why would kendell call off the wedding?" they looked at her and Logan goes " he tolded me that he

doesn't love you anymore." everyone just sat there it was quiet after five minutes the doctor goes " kendell

knight." the six of them went up to the doctor Katie then goes " how is he?" the doctor " he is in coma." everyone

but James started crying James goes " can we see him?" the doctor yes you can, he is room 14." they walked

down the hall when they stopped by his door. They just stood there then Logan grabbed the door then stopped he

turned a around then goes " I can go in there." James looked at him and don't know what to do. James goes " I

know that you are mad at him even me." Carlos goes " I am to, i bet everyone is?" the others agree that they all

are mad at him. James then grabbed the door and opened it they saw kendell lying there. No one don't know what

to do they just stood by the door then Camille goes " did you call mrs knight?" they looked at each other then

Katie called their mom.

Phone called:

Mrs knight: hello?

Katie: hi mom.

Mrs knight: is there something wrong?

Katie: ya kendell shot himself.

Mrs knight: what?

Katie: can you come to the hospital?

Mrs knight: ya I will be I have to take care of the wedding stuff first.

Katie: ok bye mom

Mrs knight: bye

After the call they just sat there and don't know what to do or anything. Jo was really sad since he called the

wedding off she don't even what to go by him. Logan goes " I am sorry but I want to leave." then he was about to

walk out when Carlos goes " Logan wait!" Logan " what? James" Logan please stay." Logan " James look what

kendell did he tryed killing himself and he called off the wedding with no reason." then everyone then agree but

James. James just looked at kendell and lifted. In kendell's room someone opened the door...

_**A/N hey i got a chapter up and I hope you like it and i am sorry this is not chapter keep giving me ideas for just one moment too and this one thanks next chapter will be up I don't really know thanks review please**_


	5. Chapter 5

Mrs knight pov:  
I ran in the hospital and went to the nurse. The nurse" may I help you?" mrs knight " yes I am here for kendell

knight." the nurse " he is in room 14." mrs knight" thank you." mrs knight then started walking when she saw the

six of them. The six saw mrs knight and the Jo goes " hey." mrs knight" hey how is he?" they looked at each other

then katie goes " we went in there and..." mrs knight" and what?" they looked at each other then logan goes " we

went in there but then just lifted." mrs knight was about to say something but heared " hey you come here." they

turned around and saw the police. They walked over there and the police goes" come with me." they looked

each other and then followed the police at the police station

The police" we were looking around and kendell got shot he don't shot him self." no one can't believe someone

would shot kendell. Mrs knight just stayed quiet the whole time. The police" where were you when kendell got

shot?" james" we were getting ready for his wedding." everyone was fighting with the police telling telling them

who did it they think.

After 20 minutes

Carlos then goes" wait a minute." everyone looked at Carlos then James goes " mrs knight what did you say to

kendell?" mrs knight still don't say a word then Camille goes " mrs knight?" everyone looked at mrs knight and saw

tears and she started crying. Mrs knight still don't say a word yet. James started getting mad and so did everyone

else did to. Katie goes " mom what is going on?" nothing came out of of mrs knights mouth still. The james pins

her to the wall demanding she tell them what is going on? Jo goes " what is going on and what did you tell

Kendall?" then she tolded them everyone after Logan and Carlos slaps her a few times. After the police then goes

Jo we are going to get a DNA test and after a while it turns out negitive. I am not sure mrs knight if that is true so

we are going to find out what is going on.

At the hospital

Someone went in kendell's room and took kendell. The doctor and nurse was going in there to check on him when

they got in they saw kendell gone. Both of them walked to the bed and saw a note that said:

**Dear who ever saw this first, **  
**I took kendell and if you what him back give me $50,000 and I need it by 2 week **  
**From:**  
**?**

The doctor called the police and everyone went in the room found that he was gone. Everyone was thinking the

something who would take kendell?

_**A/N I hope you liked it here is this chapter next chapter coming soon. i even would like to thank CheeringCadet thanks you for helping me please review**_


	6. Chapter 6

The police came in and they were looking at the note. Jo goes" who would take kendell?" they just looked at each

other and don't know what to say. The cops were looking and they don't even know what to say.

Somewhere

The person pov:

now i have kendell The person walked to the jail where kendell was in. The person walked in the jail and went

to kendell and kicked him. **_( I know I said kendell was in coma but lets say he woke up from getting kicked) _**

kendell woke up and saw the person. The person was beating kendell where he can't even move.

In the hospital

No one don't know what to do then they heared a cellphone they turned around and saw the person ran so Katie

was running after the person after five minutes Katie walked in the room with the person. When they saw the

person they all don't know what to say after ten minutes Jo goes" who are you?" the person don't say a word.

Everyone was getting mad and started slapping the person when they saw she was a another mrs knight.

Everyone then went quiet after a while katie goes " why are you hear?" the another mrs knight then goes " look

over there." everyone turned there heads and When they turned them back the another mrs knight was gone.

Logan" how are we going to get the money?" everyone looked at each other. James goes" I have $74 dollars." Jo

then goes " $20." Katie " $6." mrs knight" $10." Logan took a breath then goes" I have $ 50." Carlos and Camille

goes" we have $300." mrs knight goes " good we have a enough to save kendell. Logan goes" I have a plain." they

looked at each other then know it can maybe can help kendell. James then goes" here is the plain... Before

James got to finish the plain the cops goes" you guys are under a rest." they looked at each other and they all said

at the same time goes" we don't do it!" the police just stood there and goes" sorry but come on let's go."

After a month

Kendell couldn't move he whated to get out of this place the person keeps beating him up where his foot. That

night kendell forgot he had his cellphone so he grabbed it carefully and the. Called the police.

The call  
**The police: hello?**  
_Kendell: hi I need help._  
**The police: what do you need help with?**  
_Kendell: I am kidnapped I been for a month_  
**The police : wait are you kendell knight**?  
_Kendell: ya it's me y?_  
**The police: we been looking for you. Do you know where you are?**  
_Kendell: ya I am at N3450 _  
**The police: k say on the phone**  
_Kendell: k_  
Call done

The person then grabbed kendell and hold a gun in front of kendell. They then heared the police people came in

and saw the two the person and then kendell with a gun. The police goes" put the gun down." the person goes" no

I will not." then shot the gun they saw kendell fell to the floor. Kendell goes" dad why did you do that?" mr knight"

I don't what a son I what you die." kendell's eyes closed and he was unconscious the ambulance came and the

paramedics came pub and but kendell on the stretcher. When they took kendell outside the group saw kendell

unconscious and saw mr knight walking out of the building everyone was surprised that mr knight would try to kill

his own son after the police car lifted the another police went over by them and goes " I am sorry that I don't

belive you." after that everyone was looking at each other and don't know if they what to go there or not because they were still mad at him the police

goes" are you going to go and see him?"

_**A/N who know it was mr knight that kidnapped kendell? And I hoped you like it. and if you have any ideas tell me thanks Review please?**_


	7. Chapter 7

They just watched the paramedics load kendell in the ambulance after the ambulance lifted they don't say a word

to each other and just walked home

Logan pov:

I was getting ready for bed and then when I was lying there and stuff was spinning in his head like: _Why did_

_ kendells dad not like him? _

_Why did kendells dad shot him?_ _Is kendell going to be ok?_ Logan can't take it anymore and grabbed his phone and

texted Camille

Texting (this means people are not texting and talking to other people)

_To: Camille_  
_R u up?_  
_From: Logan _  
_To: Logan _  
_Yes y?_  
_From: Camille_  
_To: Camille_  
_Bc I can't stop thinking about kendell. R we mad at kendell? Idk what to do? Do you what to meet at the park at noon? _  
_From: Logan _  
_To: Logan _  
_Me too. Idk I am half and half. I think we r all half and half maybe that is a good idea about the park I will see you at noon I will tell everyone ok?_  
_From: Camille_  
_To: Camille_  
_Ok thanks good bye_  
_From: Logan_  
_To: Logan _  
_Good bye_  
_From: Camille_  
_To: Katie,James, Carlos, and Jo_  
_Do you what to meet at the park by noon?_  
_From: Camille_  
_To: Camille_  
_Sure_  
_From: Jo _  
_To: Camille_  
_Sure_  
_From: Carlos _  
_To: Camille_  
_Sure_  
_From: james_  
_To: Camille_  
_Sure_  
_From: Katie _

Done texting

Katie pov:

I then fell a sleep and then the next day i woke up and got ready for the day then when it was noon she then

started walking to the park when she got there people was starting to come.

Jo pov:

You guys are we mad or worried with him? We looked at each other and don't know what to do.

Katie pov:

Should we go and see him? Everyone just looked at me. I go what!

Logan pov:

Ok we are going to the police station. Everyone looked at me so I go because we need to found out what is going

on they then started understanding so I go we are going to go there and talk to mr knight so he can explain what is going on

Police startion no one pov:

When they saw the polices they went over by them and Jo goes" is there a mr knight?" the two police looked at

each other and then one of them goes " follow me." they all followed and when they got there they saw mr knight.

Mr knight pov:  
When I saw so called kendells friends I go what do you what? Logan goes" what do we went, what do we what I

will tell you what we what why did you shot your son?" I just looked at them and goes" do you what to know

because I don't what a son I only what a daughter not a son. then the police goes" it's times up." before I lifted I

go to them if you really care about him you would be in the hospital by him and by the way kendell save your guys

life. James" why do you care?" me" because I gave him poison in the shot and he only got 2 days lifted before he

dieds after I lifted I was back in jail  
Camille pov:

Everyone was Just stood there then we looked at each other and then I go we better maybe go to the hospital

At the hospital

Mrs knight looked at kendell when there was a knock and the doctor goes " mrs knight I have bad news." mrs

knight looked at the doctor and goes" what is it?" the doctor " kendell got poisoned and he only have 2 to live."

mrs knight burst out crying and the doctor lifted. Mrs knight holds kendells hand and goes while whispers to him

kendell please be ok please.

In front of the police station

They don't know what to do they were mad but sad then Katie started running everyone started to follow her then

they were at the hospital Katie then yells" I can't take it anymore!" everyone else went over by her and they went

to the nurse and carlos goes" what room is kendell knight in?" the nurse " room114." they went to the room and

when they saw kendells room they just sat there after five minutes Jo knocked and the door and saw mrs knight

they went in and saw kendell lying there Katie was still crying and ran to mrs knight and they were hugging.

Everyone fell a sleep that night then the next day they woke up and saw the doctor standing there. Carlos goes"

how is he?" the doctor" we just gave him so some stuff that we put it in his iv." mrs knight" well it get the poison

out?" the doctor goes" we hope so." mrs knight goes " I am going to eat does any one wants to come?" they all

goes " no." when the doctor and mrs knight lifted Katie goes up to kendell and goes" kendell please wake up." they

saw how Katie sat there after ten minutes James goes" mrs knight kendell save everyone's life." Then they heard

**BBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPP** they looked and saw kendell start to died the doctor started to get

him to still be alive.

_**A/N hey what do you think? wow who know knew kendell got poison? and i know i been saying this but can people help me with just one moment? give me ideas please and about voting i will be telling you about that maybe after this story is done or both and i think there might be two more chapters so i will update soon and review please thanks =-)**_


	8. Chapter 8

The doctors and nurses had to have everyone in the waiting room while they were taking care of him

Kendell" what happen to dad?" everyone looked at him when Katie goes" he is in jail."

In the waiting room

Mrs knight goes" I know." everyone was then quiet when Carlos goes" I am hungry." everyone looked at him and

carlos goes" what I am hungry?" Logan goes" I will take him to eat something anyone what's to come?" everyone

but mrs knight went while they were gone she just sat there after five minutes the doctor went over by mrs knight

and goes" mrs knight I am sorry to say he is died." mrs knight" what!" the doctor goes" you can go and say

goodbye." mrs knight then walks in the room and sets by kendell and starts crying.

Mean while

When everyone just finished eating they went back and saw mrs knight was not there so they went in kendells

room and when they opened the door they saw mrs knight crying. Camille goes " mrs knight what is wrong?" mrs

knight " k k kendell d d died." they just sat quiet and don't say a word. When they heard something they look at

each other and then they look at kendell and saw his eyes open then close Carlos goes" I think he is waking up?"

James " I thought he was...?" Camille " me too." logan" wait what is going on?" Jo" I don't know?" mrs knight"

you guys look." they looked and saw kendell looking up at them mrs knight" hey sweetie how do you feel?" kendell

don't say a word to them then goes" where is the doctor?" they looked at each other and mrs knight then called

the doctor when the doctor came in he goes" kendell knight how are you doing?" kendell " I am ok but why are

these strangers in here?" the doctor " why don't you guys go to the waiting room and I will do tests on him." they

walked out.

In kendells room **( note: I don't really know if they do this so I am going to just put this on)**

The doctor: what is you first, and last name?

Kendell: ummm I don't know

The doctor: your name is kendell knight now what is your family name?

Kendell: umm I don't know

After the questions he did other stuff to check what is wrong

In the waiting

Katie " why does he not remember us?" Logan " he somehow just don't remember us? They just sat there when

the doctor came and goes" I did some tests and kendell don't remember anything so just call him kendell and

maybe use his last name too and don't tell him any bed things that happened." they looked at each other and

went back in his room again when they got there mrs knight goes" hi kendell I am your mom." kendell" so your my

mom then who are these other people?" Katie " I am your sister Katie." Logan" I am a friend named Logan"

James" I am a friend too names James" Carlos and Camille at the same time goes" we are your friends name

Carlos and Camille." Jo goes" I am your friend to I am Jo." everyone but kendell looked at Jo and can't believe she

said friend they are boyfriend and girlfriend. Kendell looked at them and don't know what to say until kendell goes"

what did I do before what ever happened to me?" everyone looked at him when Logan changed the subject and

goes" you play hockey with me, James, and Carlos." mrs knight then sawed some pictures of some stuff in his life.

After a month

When they went back in there they saw kendell asleep. Everyone was quiet when they heard kendell goes" mom."

mrs knight looked at her son and went over there and goes" how do you feel?" kendell " I am in a little pain but

that is all." mrs knight called the doctor and and the doctor comes and goes " hi kendell how you doing?" **( lol I **

**got this from Joey he is on friends but in a different way he used it)** kendell" I am in a little pain." the

doctor goes" I will bring something for that." when the doctor lifted kendell can hear " Kenny?" kendell remember

when they called him that and he tried to move but was in pain when Katie want over and goes" hi kenny." he

goes" hi Katie Katie." mrs knight goes" kendell we need to talk." kendell " ok but why am I here?" Logan speaks

up and goes" well let's see you ran away from your wedding and called it off tried to hurt your self and your dad

shot you and you were knocked out." kendell just sat there looking at them when they moves by the bed. Kendell

" how long was I out?" James" you were out for two months and lost your memory." mrs knight" kendell remember

what I tolded you it was a lie Jo is not your sister/aunt and I everyone and we gave me and Jo a DNA test."

Carlos" kendell why did your dad shot you?" everyone don't what to talk about mr knight even though Logan

brought it up kendell looked down and whispers do you really what to know?" some people said yes and others

said no kendell then goes" me and him got in a fight when I was eight.

_The memory_

_Eight your old kendell was sating by a two year old katie playing with each other when mr knight went in the house_

_ and would go hey Katie how is my little princess?" Katie would laugh then kendell goes" hey dad guess what?" mr _

_knight just walk past kendell with Katie in his hands when kendell couldn't take it so he goes" DAD WHY ARE YOU_

_ NOT TALKING TO ME?" mr knight just went in the other room kendell ran and grabbed his leg after mr knight _

_looked down then put Katie on the floor and kendell and mrs knight was fighting after kendell couldn't move and_

_ his dad was about to grab Katie when kendell went over there and grabbed Katie and the phone and then kendell _

_called the police._

_End of memory_

Everyone just sat there kendell and mrs knight kept that a secret no one said a word when Camille goes" are you

guys going to have the wedding?" everyone all agree to see what kendell and Jo looked at each other when Carlos

goes" when kendell is out of the hospital." Jo goes" I think we should have a wedding but what do you think?"

everyone looked at kendell and and he goes " we can have the wedding." everyone was cheering when Logan

goes" maybe kendell you should get some rest." when he looked kendell was a sleep Jo was happy that the

wedding was back on and everything.

After two weeks

Kendell was still a sleep and everyone was in the room talking quietly when mrs knight goes in there and goes"

kendell is still a sleep?" James " ya should we wake him up?" mrs knight" can you please?" Carlos ran to kendell

and jumped on his bed everyone looked at Carlos but then Carlos goes" o kendell wake up!" he got nothing when

Carlos got hit by a water balloon Carlos goes " hey." kendell" carlos you are the weirds person I ever meet well

expect James." James " hey!" Logan" it's true." they all laughed then they all got then got out of the hospital and

then to the houses.

**( I never did a wedding thing so I am going to skip everything but you may kiss the braid)**

The wedding  
You may kiss the braid and they were all happy and kendell is going to have a good life with his wife  
The end

_**A/N I hope you liked it and thanks for the reviews can you guys help me with just one moment? I have half of the story done that I am writing so and I am having a hard time with it too just to tell you review please.**_


End file.
